Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor abnormality determining apparatus that determines an abnormality in the temperature sensor, which detects the temperature of a power element based on the difference between the temperature of the power element and the temperature of the cooling water for cooling the power element.
Background Information
Conventionally, the temperature of the cooling water for cooling the power element is inferred based on the temperature of the power element. A sensor abnormality determining apparatus that determines that there is an abnormality in the cooling water temperature sensor when the deviation between the inferred cooling water temperature and the actual cooling water temperature actually detected using the cooling water temperature sensor is equal to or greater than a predetermined abnormality determining threshold (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-284597). This sensor abnormality determining apparatus does not execute an abnormality determination of the cooling water temperature sensor when the inferred cooling water temperature is equal to or greater than an upper limit value.